Dance of the Mad Dragon
by Dance of the Crazed
Summary: A story of adventure, passion, and a lot of name calling. Sonic and the gang are, once again, tracking down those Chaos Emeralds.


**A/N: I was excited to finally get this up. This is one of my few stories with some OCs. Enjoy.**

---

_Angel Island: 1:34pm_

Knuckles yawned.

Once again, he was guarding the Master Emerald along with the Chaos Emeralds. He wasn't alone. He was accompanied by Vector, Espio, and Charmy. They were all lying on the grass basking in the sun. Espio sat up and looked at the sky.

"There is going to be a storm tonight." He said, plainly.

Charmy sighed, "No! I hate storms! Stupid storm."

Vector slapped the back of the bee's head. "Shut up, Charmless!"

Yes, Vector had a large variety of nicknames for the little bumble bee and Charmless was one of them.

Charmy started to whimper, "You didn't have to do that, you Cockadile!"

Charmy, too, had his nicknames for Vector.

Vector slapped him again.

Charmy whimper even more.

Espio and Knuckles sighed at their stupidity.

"So," Knuckles started, "There is a storm coming? That can't be good."

Espio kept his gaze at the sky, "When is it ever good?"

_Central City: 4:09pm_

Tails was jumping in his chair and Sonic was across from him, enjoying a sandwich. They were outside by a restaurant. The wind picked up a bit.

"Sonic," Tails shivered, "I think it's gonna rain."

Sonic looked up from his sandwich, "Yeah, looks like it."

Tails stopped jumping, "Maybe we should go to a not so windy place."

The wind picked up even more.

"Nah, just ignore it Tails." Sonic said turning back to his sandwich.

The wind grew fiercer and Sonic's sandwich smacked him in the face. The blue hedgehog snarled.

Tails looked across to Sonic, "Now can we go?"

Sonic whipped the destroyed food from his face, "I guess so." He sighed.

Tails clung on t his chair, trying his hardest not to be caught in the wind's fury. Sonic, too, was struggling.

"I wonder what's up with the weather. This is crazy." Sonic said.

Tails looked up at the sky, "Maybe we should check up on Knuckles?"

A table smashed close to the two tailed fox. He squeaked.

"I think Knuckles can take care of himself. For now we should worry about ourselves." Sonic concluded.

Tails pouted, "Alright."

Popping out of nowhere was Amy.

"Oh, Sonic!" She called out.

Sonic sighed. _Why couldn't she get hit by debris or something?_

Tails was glad to see that Amy wasn't hurt.

The pink hedgehog ran with open arms to their direction. Tails smiled. Thinking she was running to him, he outstretched his arms.

"Amy, I-" Tail stopped once he realized that she ran right past him and jumped on Sonic. Tails frowned. Sonic was screaming and twitching behind him, trying to get the psycho chick off of him. He succeeded and called out to his fox friend, "Tails, let's go to the Grey Forest. It's the closest to the Central City."

Tails hesitated, and then turned to Sonic. Still a bit down, he winked.

_Crystal City Ruins: 8:47pm_

Thunder roared in the air and the winds were so strong that it could cut anyone in its path. Rouge was sheltered underneath a hollowed out pile of debris. She shivered.

Shortly after, it began to rain. Rouge jumped when she heard the unexpected taps of the rainfall. Not only did that bother her, but a sudden chill crawled up her spine. Something bad was going to happen. Rouge stood on at the opening of her shelter and stared up into the darkness.

"Knuckles," she whispered, "I'll be there as soon as I can."

_Angel Island: 11:48pm_

Lightning shot everywhere. It struck a tree near the Emeralds and Vector almost had a heart attack. The Chaotix were huddled over by the Master Emerald. Charmy started to whimper and Vector slapped him upside his head.

"Cryin' ain't gonna help us, damn it!" Vector snapped.

Espio sighed, "Don't you two even think of fighting now."

Vector went to slap Espio, but the chameleon was too quick for him, catching his hand.

"Because," Espio went on, "I sense that something is to happen very soon and we need to be prepared."

Vector snorted, "Yeah, yeah Espio. You sense everything. But, I don't think anything will happen."

"It's always wise to listen to your gut instincts, Vector." Espio said smoothly.

"Yeah, and my gut says that nothin' is gonna happen!" Vector snapped louder.

"Oh, but I do believe that intuition is far more better then poorly thought out assumesions."

Vector and Espio froze. That voice was too deep to be Charmy and, besides, he was next to them screaming like a little girl. They looked up and they were thrown. A silhouette of an echidna stood on top of the Master Emerald. But, Charmy was screaming and the silhouette had an abnormally long tail.

"Knuckles?" Vector asked in a hushed tone.

Then, a flash of light revealed a white echidna with a scaled tail. Like a lizard's tail. His fangs bore when he grinned.

"Knuckles," the white echidna began, "Who's Knuckles?"

The Chaotix got into their fighting stances. The white echidna laughed. The demonic laugh sent a chill up Vector's spine.

"You want to fight me?" The echidna asked pointing at himself dumbly.

"We will only fight you if you wish to harm the Emeralds." Espio eventually said, seeing that if either of his comrades had pants they would have wet them already.

"Harm?" the echidna started, "I do not wish to harm you precious Emeralds. Just steal them."

"Those Emeralds aren't yours to take."

The Chaotix turned to see Knuckles slowly striding up the stairs of the Emerald's shrine. The lightning flashed behind him.

"What a beautiful entrance," Espio said sarcastically, with a small smiled cracked on the side of his face, "What took you so long?"

"I was scouting for grapes and was distracted." Knuckles smirked.

"By what?" Espio asked.

"No, it's more like by who," Knuckles said, "This guy is not alone."

Charmy shivered.

"Who else is here?" The shaky voiced Vector asked.

Knuckles pointed at the guest, "You look like a guy who wouldn't fall for one of Eggman's tricks."

"E-Egg-g-g-man?" Charmy shivered.

The white echidna spat.

"What's he offering you, huh? Complete and ultimate power?" Knuckles mocked.

"What I'm getting in return is none of your concern." The enemy snapped.

"Well, done distracting them, Draco." Eggman was hovering above, cradling the Chaos Emeralds in his arms.

"Draco, meet me at my newest ship, the Boiled Egg! Bwahahahahahahaha!" Eggman laughed like the psychotic man he was and hovered away.

Draco turned to them, grinning.

"Well, I guess I can have some fun with you." He hissed.

Charmy buzzed after Eggman, but Draco wasn't concerned. He was more focused on his more powerful prey. Within seconds, he tackled Vector to the ground. Vector, being as strong as he was, couldn't throw the white echidna off. Espio rammed his shoulder on the ribs of the new enemy and sent him rolling a few feet away.

Knuckles crept away from the fighting and searched the skies for Charmy.

_It's too dangerous for him. He's not strong enough._

Knuckles jumped up on some nearby pillars to get higher up. Once he was on the highest one he looked around more. No sight of the little bee.

_Damn it Charmy._

Suddenly, something smacked the back of his head, hard. Knuckles felt himself falling. His eyes turned to the top of the pillar. Standing up there, grinning such a vile grin, was Draco.

_How? How did he get up there so quickly?_

Knuckles looked down at the ground below, trying to find Espio and Vector. It toke him a few seconds to find them, but when he did his eyes grew. There they were, beaten and bloody, piled up on the Master Emerald.

Knuckles tried to glide, but he couldn't move. It was as if he was paralyzed. He felt like dead weight as he plummeted closer to his doom. The echidna wondered what hit him so hard. Then he remembered that long, white lizard tail of his.

_Shit. He must have hit something important._

Knuckles tried his hardest to move his arms, legs, anything. Nothing would move.

_Damn it. Damn it. Damn it!_

Then, he thought of how painful it would be to get killed be his neck breaking, considering he was falling head first.

Knuckles wanted to scream. So, he clenched his fists and swung his feet around screaming. Then, Knuckles was dumb struck. He looked at his hands and legs, they moved. He could move. Knuckles grinned and twirled in the air making a quick glide upwards right before he hit the ground.

He clung on to the side of a pillar and began the climb up it. He looked behind him at the top pillar. Draco was gone.

"Huh?"

He scanned around the area more and he wasn't anywhere. Knuckle growled and leaped to the ground. He ran to the Master Emerald and his fallen friends.

Charmy was with Espio and Vector. He was crying more then normal. Then the little bee turned and saw Knuckles. Charmy fell to his knees and whimpered in front of Knuckles.

"I-I couldn't get the Chaos Emeralds back."

"It's okay, Charmy" Knuckles tried to calm him.

"We need to get these guys to hospital, quick!" Charmy peeped.

"What's wrong?" Knuckles barked out of worry.

Charmy flinched and then replied, "They are hurt really badly and if we don't do anything soon, they'll…" Charmy stopped and began to cry more.

"Don't worry," Knuckles reassured him, "I won't let them die now."

The thunder roared and Charmy continued to whimper and shake.

As soon as Knuckles toke a step forward he was hurled to the ground. It was Draco again. Charmy screamed and backed away.

The deep blue eyes of the white echidna marveled Knuckles for a short time.

_His eyes…_

Looking into them made Knuckles feel weak and scared. Eyes as cold as ice, yet as fierce as fire. Knuckles couldn't over power him. Draco made sure he kept a good hold of his arms so he wouldn't get up.

Just as soon as Knuckles was pinned he was free again. Draco was knocked a little ways away by a familiar bat lady.

"Rouge," Knuckles called to her, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Saving your sorry ass, apparently." She purred with a malevolent smile.

Draco got to his feet and spat. He gazed for only a moment at the beautiful white bat, just a couple feet away.

"I take my leave." Draco announced.

Large featherless wings shot from the back of Draco and he was soon out of sight.

Rouge gasped.

"His wings," she mumbled, "They were like wings of a dragon."

Knuckles turned to his wounded friends again.

"Come on. We need to get them to a hospital." Knuckles grabbed Rouges arm to get her attention and they ran over to the Chaotix.

_In the Boiled Egg a few miles away from Angel Island: 1:03 am_

Eggman was sitting in the control room, admiring the Chaos Emeralds. Then, he heard a double door open. Eggman glanced behind his shoulder and saw Draco walking toward him.

"Oh, it's you." Eggman said turning back to the Emeralds.

Draco stood beside Eggman. The scientist ignored him. Draco began to tap his foot impatiently. Eggman was slightly irritated, but still ignored it. The echidna's eye twitched. So he raised his tail and slammed it against the tiled floor. Eggman pounded his fists on his desk.

"What do you want?!" Eggman snarled.

"My end of the deal." Draco simply said.

Eggman made a heavy sigh, "Fine, take one thing on the Boiled Egg."

Draco looked around and after a short time he found something.

"I'll take one of the Chaos Emeralds." Draco grinned.

"These don't count." Eggman snapped.

"But, doctor," Draco strode to the side of Eggman's chair, still with an evil grin, "You told me I could have anything on this ship."

Eggman swore.

Draco looked at the emeralds.

"What did you do to them?" He asked pointing at the Chaos Emeralds, now each, with a bubble around them.

"It a Barrier Bubble. To protect them from harm before I use them." Eggman said more calmly.

"I'm taking a Chaos Emerald." Draco said.

"No!" The scientist screamed.

"You leave me no choose." Draco slowly walked up to the controls. A robot was operating them at the moment and hadn't noticed the white demon behind him. Within seconds the robot's head was smashing up the control panel.

"What in the-" Eggman stood now.

"I know a lot more about you than you know, doctor. You would have had no intensions on letting me leave. A man like you probably would try to tame me on your own or kill me. Not a very trustworthy man are you?"

A red light began to flash in the room and sirens filled the ship. Eggman froze.

The alert started up: _Warning, Warning. Prepare for a crash landing._

"Damn you freakish bastard!" Eggman roared.

"I don't take kindly to name calling either." Draco smirked.

Draco noticed a small device lying on the ground. He picked it up and glared at the doctor.

"Well, Eggman, it was nice doing business with you. But, I'm afraid this is farewell." Draco jumped out of a nearby window. His wings returned and he was a long ways away from the ship. He looked at the device in his hand. He aimed and threw it at the Boiled Egg. In seconds it exploded.

"Microbomb." Draco snickered.

Draco caught the Chaos Emerald that shot at him from the force of the explosion. He marveled at the amazing gem, still enclosed in its bubble.

"Well, it seems that the Chaos Emeralds are scattered about now." Draco assumed.

He began to slowly pet the bubble. Soon after his eyes drifted into in sky, "So, Rouge is your name…"

---

**A/N: Yay! Done. Tell me if you liked my OC or not. I'm curious. In my next chapter more characters will be introduced. Please review!**


End file.
